


The Royal Wedding

by CirqueBlanc



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical AU, M/M, dont flirt in a an Abby you two, itv’s Victoria is a major influence, not historically accurate but whatever neither are nations having anthro representations, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirqueBlanc/pseuds/CirqueBlanc
Summary: The wedding of Queen Victoria and Prince Albert incure some unexpected encounters.





	The Royal Wedding

Gazing up at the cloudy sky above the intricate stone masonry and elegant stain glass of Westminster Abby, England heaved a sigh hoping the weather would turn in their favour, a royal wedding deserved good weather especially for his resilient young queen. He strode into the Abby with gait so different from his pirating days or that of a soldier during the wars against Napoleon, no these steps were precise and elegant as any noble he was in the precence of. His medals bounced against his chest, his uniform crisp and not a wrinkle in sight, his buttons had been thoroughly polished as was the medals that had been relavant for the current era so as not to confuse the humans not in the know.

He’s always had mixed feelings about weddings, they tended to draw on forever and required far too much small talk with a variety of his people not all of which were pleasant company, as well as the fact ol’ Henry XIII had far too many and kept offing his wives caused him to be so utterly done with weddings entirely. Yet there were times such as this they gave him this deep indiscribable feeling that something great will come, that it was just the beginning of a voyage into an exciting unknown much like that of casting off like he had in his wilder days. Yes, he truly felt that this wedding was the beginning of a powerful partnership, Albert would undoubtably do well for his Queen Victoria.

As he tactfully avoided having to start pleasantries with any of the guests looking for their appropriate seats, he only hoped his brothers were behaving themselves and that Scotland had dressed properly for the occasion so as not to spite him as he’s done so many times before. Thankfully they had already found their seats and were behaving appropriately, well mostly, Allistar had taken to nodding off in his seat with a wee tad of drool hanging from the corner of his lips, which to that England had to keep himself from sneering at. Faolán had taken to staring at his feet deep in thought, which was unlike Northern Ireland who often took after Alistar in his behaviour as much as he had his older brother Southern Ireland, only looking up when Arthur tapped his shoulder, well more like jolting up.

“What ‘tis it Artur?” Auburn brows furrowed. Arthur had long since lost any hope in Faolán pronouncing the “th” in his name, he knew it was as much of a lost cause as any.

“What’s got you burning holes into your shoes with your eyes for?” 

“The giants are causing ruckus again and Alistar refuses to help me sort it out, the situation is as much his problem as it is mine, as one of them is Scottish, but Finn McCool refuses to behave himself until Benandonner settles down.”

Arthur hefted a sigh, dealing with the fae side of their world always liked to be particularly difficult, especially when it involved giants, the causeway being enough evidence of their effect on the British Isles. Waving his hand as if dismissing it he told Faolán they’d sort it out later and a royal wedding is not the time or place for such matters especially with so many humans present. He only got a look of scorn from his little brother and a huff before he leaned towards Whales who’d arrived after Arthur. As he made himself comfortable only then Arthur noticed the company he had to his left, rather unexpected company that came with a hissing laugh.

“Why on earth are you of all people here, Prussia?”

“Awww, did you not miss me Artie? It has been awhile since we last were in each other’s company.” Gilbert’s tone had a singsong element to it much like the way he typically teased Arthur during their times spent together facing Napoleon in the 7 years war. A small flush made it onto Arthur’s face be before he could offer a reply Gilbert continued with a small playful smile. “I’m here for a couple reasons, one being his serene highness Prince Albert invited me along with Saalfeld and Coburg his own nations, the other is that I’m here as the guardian of this little one.” A soft smile made its way on his pale lips as he nodded to the blonde haired child beside him reading one of the hymn books likely retrieved from the pew before him. Obviously spotting Arthur’s inquisitive expression Gilbert’s own expression remained a smile but it resembled that of a beast ready to pounce on its prey, a fierce parent protecting their child. “This little one is our future, the future of all Germanic nations, this is Germany, he will soon grow to be a great nation and we want to help guide him towards that bright future in any way we can. That is why we felt that this occasion would do well in educating him.”

This was a new side of Prussia that England had never seen before, although it was not quite unlike the fierce creature he was on the battle field who protected his people and fought his enemies with such vigour, or the calculating strategist in the war room commanding the attention of every military leader and nation within his presence —which often sent shivers down Arthur’s spine— and ultimately straying from the playful soldier from camp who brought spirits up and got them singing together rather off key, no this was something entirely new, this Prussia was that of a gentle caring parent who’d protect their child from anything even if it meant their own death, and that truly terrified and excited England.

Exhaling an awkward cough Arthur looked to change the subject as to not to cause any issues with the albino before him. 

“So Saalfeld and Coburg have attended as well, where might they be?”

Prussia shook his head at the Brit’s tactical evasion and waved his hand elegantly at the couple. “The married duo of Saxe-Coburg are over there, it is intriguing how German this wedding is although in your nation!” He let out his hissing laugh, hinting at the Queen’s mother’s birthplace Hanover. “I bet you get an earful of how often people comment how German you have in you.” 

England let out a spluttered cough at that before controlling himself and then leaning into Prussia’s ear.

“That’s not how I remembering it when we spent time helping warm each other at camp, luv.” Nipping at the pale ear before retracting himself smirking at the squeak he got in response.

“You don’t suppose that his serene highness is hoping for a marriage in the future between us as it has been said it is a tactical advantage for us to be with Prussia.” He said smugly to Prussia knowing it probably wouldn’t happen but it was far too fun to tease the albino beside him. But before Gilbert could issue a response, little Germany spoke up icy blue eyes boring into them.

“Bruder, next time don’t bring me on your courting expeditions it’s not very pleasant for me. And need I remind you we are in a house of the lord?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was half asleep writing this..... so it’s probably pretty garbled...
> 
> I chose Northern Ireland’s name Faolán partially for irony but also for a good reason, the name is of Irish Gaelic meaning “wolf” or vaguely about wolves depending on what source, Faolán was the name of a follower of the warrior Finn McCool who is also the name of the giant on the Irish side of the Giants Causway, which is in County Antrim Northern Ireland, the ironic part is I guess not super ironic, it’s the name of an Irish missionary in Scotland, a lot of Northern Ireland had been controlled/taken over by Scottish Lords so most people of Northern Ireland are Scots-Irish.
> 
> The marriage of Prussia and England obviously never happened but 4 out of 9 of Queen Victoria’s children married into Prussian nobility, her first born became the Empress Queen of Prussia
> 
> Prince Albert is the prince of Saxe-Coburg and later it gets the addition of Gotha when his brother marries a princess of Gothica and becomes king of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha, and felt it best to display them as married nations
> 
> Saxe comes from Saalfeld which I initionally thought came from Saxony bleh maybe it does idk too tired to check...


End file.
